


Sonic's Rings

by ExplicitFeedFics



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Butts, Embarrassment, Erections, Force-Feeding, Furry, Gluttony, Immobility, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rapid weight gain, Stuffing, Sweat, Thighs, Unrealistic Weight Gain, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, immobile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplicitFeedFics/pseuds/ExplicitFeedFics
Summary: Sonic's tasked, again, with thwarting Dr. Robotnik. He, alone, tries to make his way to him, but something seems very off about things this time.





	Sonic's Rings

**Author's Note:**

> It's been far too long since my last upload. Apologies for not updating/finishing either of the other two stories I have yet to finish. I'll get to 'em. I wanted to mark my return from a hiatus or whatever with something new and one chapter. So, here you go. It's based moderately to heavily on Sonic 2 XL, a ROM hack made of Sonic 2. I based Sonic's looks off of the sprites used in the game, with a tad of explicit interpretation. (There's no dick or ass in them). But, playing that is really a great experience if you're into this kind of thing, and you can play it online if you look it up. And in this, I've incorporated some belching. (That doesn't happen in-game, either, if you were wondering) I felt it would be good to have here, especially combined with descriptions of the feeling of bloatedness and such. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this. (I mean, apparently, you guys enjoy my stuff plenty. Behind Closed Doors is the third most read NITW fanfic at all. Slow down and stop being so damn horny. Or don't; I like having the hits.) Again, don't bother reading if this isn't your thing. I get that this isn't most people's cup o' tea and all that, and you most certainly don't need to leave any comments to tell me that.

Once again, Sonic the hedgehog was needed to stop Dr. Robotnik. It was the same song and dance as usual— he’d been putting the animals in robots and such again, and Sonic was the one who stepped up to the occasion. So be it.

Sonic was in Emerald Hill Zone, which was a nice enough place. Tails was busy with his work, so didn’t come with Sonic this time. Also fine; Sonic enjoyed the alone time when it came to him. Sonic began with some quick stretches, needing to be limber and warmed up to get to Robotnik without getting into any trouble.

Sonic went through some of the stretches he often did; stretching to his sides, leaning over and reaching for the ground, twisting his back, etc. His cock swung between his trim thighs as he did. And once he had readied himself, he began at a brisk pace.

He jumped up and grabbed some rings, continuing ahead on his path. He smashed some robots, picking up some more rings as he did, only really paying attention ahead of him, and occasionally to the nature around him. After a few moments of brisk jogging, robot destroying, and ring collecting was it that he noticed that something was off.

Sonic slowed as he waited for an inexplicably floating platform to lower, and he noticed that he looked different. He looked down and observed himself, noticing that he, clearly, had developed a bit of a belly. He certainly didn’t start off with one when he came here. In fact, Sonic had never really had one. He prided himself, in some ways, on his lean and trim physique. His stomach had always been flat, exposing abs, even. He had very little of anything on him, simply being a small, thin guy. Even his butt was small, perhaps even bony. Now, he was able to palm a small belly that he had. He was pudgy, with a little round middle. On top of that, as he glanced up and down himself, his arms and legs were a bit thicker. They appeared normal, sure, but not in this context. They, along with his butt, were clearly larger and meatier. But, Sonic elected to ignore this— he had to if he was to stop Robotnik.

Sonic continued at a brisk pace. He sped up a bit as he continued. He smashed a robot as he pulled himself into a spinning, spiky blue ball, hitting the flying robot at high velocities. He landed and ran through a line of golden rings. Immediately, he felt slowed down. He stopped dead in his tracks and looked behind him, oblivious to what had just happened, thinking perhaps there was something on the ground that had slowed him. It was when he belched that he realized what had happened. Sonic turned back quickly and saw that he was chubbier. He had moobs! Sonic was shocked. Only a minute or two ago Sonic swore that his chest was flat and firm, and now he had breasts developing. And under that, his belly was no longer a little pot belly and had swelled to a fatty middle that was obscuring his dick. He had to lean out to look over and past his stomach to see his member. He nervously glanced around to see if there was some sort of explanation for this sudden, shocking development, but there wasn’t. Sonic, feeling sluggish, had to continue if he was to do anything about this, he assured himself.

Sonic, still nervously looking around, continued down the relatively straight path, doing more of the work that he did. He felt nervous when he came up upon a line of rings along the ground, but as if muscle memory compelled him, he ran through them collecting them. He stumbled as he made it through the end of the line. He burped loudly and then began panting. It was the rings. The rings were different, and they were fattening Sonic up. Indeed, these rings had done just that.

The moobs were too large to ignore now and sagged onto his growing belly. His middle glistened some as he began to sweat in a sudden wave of heat that had overcome him. But the air had felt cool just a moment ago, and now he felt warm. His fatty middle was pulled down by gravity, and it looked like he was almost double his weight just minutes ago. He reached around some and felt his ass, which was now a squishy cushion for his burgeoning stomach. It was then that he felt something pushing into his belly; it was his cock. Blood was rushing to his dick under all of the fat. He had an erection. Sonic struggled to reach around his large stomach and to his cock. He loosely grabbed it and realized that he was amazingly close to orgasm. Sonic’s sudden weight gain was turning him on more than anything had in forever. He exhaled in a mix between panting and moaning as he pulled his hands back and lightly jiggled his flesh. It jiggled up and down, the mass clearly being felt by Sonic as he did. He burped as he did. And it was starting to feel like a rock had settled in his stomach, the feeling of which only made his dick throb with a strange mix of discomfort and lust. Sonic was going to get more rings.

He ignored the robots as he ran to the nearest rings. His running was slow, and he felt like his legs, even though they had fattened out in a similar way, could barely keep him running. His jumping was laughable. If some of his friends were here, surely they would laugh at him. He just imagined them gathering around his new fatty body and laughing at him. He’d let himself swell up like this? Sonic let his abs get covered up under heavy lard? He was finding his legs weaken under him as he imagined this, the thought of this making his knees buckle some.

It was when he pathetically hopped up to desperately reach out for a couple of rings that he noticed a sudden change. He landed with an awkward stumble, thoughts of being seen as laughing stock buckling his knees as he landed from a jump. That, combined with a suddenly heavier body, brought him to the ground, where he landed, sprawling his legs out in front of him. He looked onto his new form, strangely proud of what he’d done. His moobs sagged outward, the utter weight of them being affected so extremely by gravity. His belly was a sprawling mass of fat. His cock was buried under the sweaty, lardy middle that Sonic had. His belly even touched the ground, the mass, which extended farther from him than his cock, sagging to the grassy ground. He propped himself up from behind, using his fat arms, as he leaned back a little and let out a loud burp. He closed his mouth, suddenly realizing that his cheeks were storing fat, too. His cheeks were bulging outward, making his face rounder. And speaking of cheeks, his fat ass was something to note. The firm butt that he had had earlier was now a round, heavy, mass that supported his even heavier flabby body. Flabby wasn’t even the right word for Sonic’s body. He was obese. His trim form had been reduced to a sweaty, belching, obese mass of lard sat on the ground. And it was turning him on.

Sonic had difficulty standing up. He had pain in his belly, feeling bloated and full. Every movement made his sensitive middle feel sore. But, working through the mix of lust and pain, which compounded each other in a bizarre sort of way, he stood up, exhaustedly panting as he did. He now noticed his thighs. His legs, before, were thin, small, and bony. Now, his thighs were thick and fatty. His thighs only served to accentuate his huge ass and obese belly, really. They could barely even keep him running. His previously brisk pace was reduced to a slow meander as his massive body could only be moved so fast now. He couldn’t even really jump now. He hopped, desperately trying to reach for some of these bizarre rings, stretching his hefty arms above him in a vain attempt to grab them. He fell back down to his feet with a loud sound, his flab jiggling with the sudden impact. Regardless, he continued forward with every intent to fatten himself further.

Sonic was going down a slight hill, gravity helping him move a bit faster when he grabbed enough rings to gain more weight. He slowed to a halt once he reached the bottom. He let out a long burp once he did. His arms were out at his sides, fat enough to be weighed down substantially. His breasts were heavy. He struggled to jiggle his tits with his massive arms. He was utterly exhausted, feeling ready to lie down and sleep from the sheer exertion being this massively obese took. His eyelids drooped, and sweat dripped from his body as he felt himself. His cheeks were huge. Sonic palmed them with his hands, and they could only barely hold the massive amount of lard that there was. And this was all ignoring the biggest part of him— his belly. His stomach just about reached the ground even at a standing position. His weight was easily triple, perhaps quadruple his weight when he’d first arrived. His belly dragged along the ground as he sluggishly pulled himself up a small hill. His cock throbbed and dribbled precome as he walked. He was sweating heavily as he struggled up the incline, his breathing quick and labored. Sonix was barely able to walk now. His belly jiggled with every small step he made.

Sonic thought of his friends seeing his body now. They’d poke and prod his stomach and his moobs, only to be utterly disgusted by them. He could hear their voices. They’d make fun of him for being so fast and so fit, and how he was now such a butterball that he could barely walk. They’d be embarrassed to be seen with him. Sonic thought about this as he neared a sharp slope that led into a loop that was covered in rings. His thoughts ceased as he neared the drop.

He was running as fast as his obese body could let him as he ran towards the loop. He began up it, grabbing ring after ring. He was getting fatter and fatter, filling himself up with lard as he ran. His momentum now carried him up and over the loop. He was now unable to stop himself as he continued towards more rings. He was filling himself up more and more, unable to slow down or avoid the rings. He tumbled over the next loop and down it, his fat body rolling along the path. And yet still, he grabbed more and more rings, and his morbidly obese body was being filled more than Sonic ever thought he could be.

He reached the end of this path, tumbling into a sitting position. He belched as he stopped. He burped again, taking his hand to try and rub his belly. His legs were extended out before him, and his gigantic stomach was between them. He stopped burping after a moment. Sonic was so utterly tired now. His body was so heavy, so massively tubby that now he was out of energy. It didn’t help that he came now. Under his middle, his now hidden cock came out with hot, sticky, and desperate spurts. It made the underside of his vast belly sticky. His moaning mixed in with his panting as he needily came into his own belly.

Sonic certainly wouldn’t be able to run, being this absolutely sluggish and tired. In fact, he wasn’t even able to stand. His belly, which was larger than Sonic’s entire body earlier in the day, weighed him down to the point of immobility. He was sweating onto the flattened grass below him. He was helplessly reaching out to each part of his new body. His massive tits and his huge ass. He tried to feel his thighs that were more akin to trunks than legs. Sonic felt his cheeks bulge out, his mouth coming close to hiding behind them. And his belly. It extended out too far for his pathetically fat arms to even reach. His stomach ached, feeling so bloated and dense, and yet, he couldn’t even reach out to give himself belly rubs to try and soothe it. Sonic had fattened himself up to the point of uselessness; to immobility. And he was so out of breath. Yet, there was nothing else he could do. He sat there, sweating, panting, and desperately reaching out to play with his new body, yet unable to. Sonic had been too greedy, too gluttonous, and now was unable to take advantage of the obese body he’d made of himself.


End file.
